Superwhovengerlock
by Darksword13
Summary: The ultimate crossover! Ashlyngale (Ash, for short, what were her parents thinking?) is a mutant (x-men) with the power to make stuff explode. Maximum Ride picks her up from her house and brings her to the tardis where they team up with demigods and a couple aliens to go find artemis fowl and the winchesters with sherlock holmes! The inside lists all fandoms that are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just as a starter, if the summary didn't up this up all the way, this is basically the ultimate crossover which is more than likely going to rip your soul into a million pieces. I made the categories the way I did to get the most attention. All wrapped up in this fanfic will be the following fandoms in the order they are in the title: Supernatural, Doctor Who, The Avengers, Sherlock, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, Maximum Ride, X-Men, Daniel X, Merlin, The Mortal Instruments, Avatar the Last Airbender, Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, and Rise of the Guardians. They may not show up as much as you want but they will all be in this fic. Don't Worry if you've never read/watched some of these, there should still be enough that you will understand. Also, this will all surround an OC that's there to glue everything together. It'll be in her POV.**

Oh, yeah, and I most definitely do not own any of the above listed. All rights go to respective owners.

A pebble hit my window, making me jump. I whipped around to stare at said window, to shocked to move. Another pebble hit and slightly cracked the glass. Cautiously, I crept towards the window and slid it up, just in time for yet another pebble to narrowly miss my face.

I stared down at the ground to see who was trying to get ahold of me. Actually, I was kind of amazed at the crowd gathered below my window. A lot of people have come for my help in the past, but at this point I kind of figured something really bad was happening. Max, Fang, Daniel, and Nico were standing below my window and staring up at me.

"Come on, we still have to pick up James from Hogwarts** (A/N Harry's son, not his father)**and Artemis Fowl all the way from Ireland plus a couple more so get your mutant butt down here!" Max yelled.

Yep, you heard right, I'm a mutant. I actually have the same powers as Gambit so I keep a deck of cards on me at all times. Gambit taught me everything I know about my powers right down to the proper way to throw a card.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is a second story room, and flying just isn't in my bag of tricks," I called back.

"Shame, guess you'll just have to jump," Max folded her arms. "Hurry up about it, the Doctor's waiting in the T.A.R.D.I.S. and I'm not sure how long he can handle Angel."

I smirked and backed away from the window. Once my back hit the wall, I sprinted forwards and jumped superman-style out the window. I executed a double front flip and landed neatly cat-like in front of them.

"Hey danny-boy, long time no see," I greeted Daniel. "How's the family?'

"Not funny," he smiled anyway. "Still making things explode?"

"Never really stopped." I turned to Nico. "Where's the seven? It's been a year, haven't they gotten over the giant war yet?"

"They're in the T.A.R.D.I.S." Nico studied his stygian iron sword. "Hazel's still a bit wary of you since you last used all those jewels as explosives."

I shrugged. "I was out of cards."

"There'll be time for chit-chat after we get back to the Doctor," Fang said. "As Max mentioned, we are on a tight schedule. We'll also explain what we need you for once we get there."

All right then now we'll switch to the superlock side of the story. The stuff that's animated will show up later.

"Sam, Dean, this is Sherlock Holmes." Cas said.

"Did he just say 'Sherlock Holmes?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I think he did." Sam looked to Cas. "How..?"

"Parallel universe," Sherlock said, as if that explained everything. "I exist, but the books that feature my exploits do not. The Doctor would call it 'spacey wacey'. Much easier for you to understand, I expect."

"Sherlock is going to help me find the Doctor," Cas explained.

" The Doctor?" Sam asked. "Doctor Who?"

**That should be it for now, I think there'll be more Superlock in the next chapter. Until then, live, love, fangirl, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think of the story idea in general. If you don't understand something just let me know and I'll be happy to explain.**

* * *

Ash

"Hey, Doc!" I called into the T.A.R.D.I.S. as I swung the door open.

I was greeted by a rather ruffled-looking man in a bow tie. "Oh, sorry," I covered quickly. "I was just looking for the Doctor."

"Yes, that would be me." he straightened up. "It's been a while, Ashlingale, I regenerated."

"Just Ash!" I snapped. "I keep telling you not to call me by my real name."

"Well, I think Ashlingale is a brilliant name." the Doctor turned back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. controls.

Piper peered around the corner. "Your real name is Ashlingale?"

I sighed. "My mum died when I was born so my dad named me. It's a mix between her first name, Ashlin, and her favorite bird, nightingale."

"Yikes," Piper winced in sympathy. "The Flock's names are normal compared to yours." Piper turned to Max. "Which reminds me, Gazzy and Iggy found Leo's Greek fire supply."

I didn't think it was humanly possible to run as fast as Max did just then, but I suppose Max isn't entirely human, is she? "It was a bad idea to tell Gaz and Ig about Greek fire." I noted.

"It was a bad idea to let you be in charge of the exacto knife when your class built their parade float last year," Daniel pointed out.

"It was my sharp pointy thingy," I said defensively.

"You're such a child." Nico rolled his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sorry, which of us still plays mythomagic at age _thirteen?" _

Nico's pale cheeks lit up like stoplights and he whirled out of the room under the excuse of needing to find Hazel.

"So," Daniel sat down in a nearby chair as the Doctor set to work taking us to our next stop. "You'll be wondering why we picked you up in the middle of the night, am I right?"

"Not really," I pulled a chair up and plopped into it. "but you should probably tell me anyway. First, do you have a deck of cards? Jean took mine because I blew up the gym." The Doctor reached into a small compartment on his control panel and tossed me a new deck. "Thanks." I opened them up and started shuffling, a nervous habit of mine.

As soon as I nodded to Daniel, he dove right in explaining everything. "A lot of our enemies, even ones from parallel worlds, are acting up at once. Among them for sure are Loki, the Daleks, number 4 on the List **{A/N it's a Daniel X thing, fyi, not I am Number 4}, **Itex, and few demigods who fought on Kronos' side of the Titan war a couple years ago are trying to bring them all together to attack us. Suspected of joining them are Moriarty, Amon -somehow her survived his brother's murder/suicide attempt and came into our world- Alvin the treacherous, and Sebastian Morgenstern seems to be gathering a few in the world he currently resides in. We're gathering all the people we can to stop the possible threat."

"Who else are we getting?" I asked.

"Castiel is currently gathering a group of people of his own so we'll be meeting his in their world later to grab some people from different times. Right now we're heading to Hogwarts for James Potter, and then off to Ireland for Artemis Fowl. Then we'll have our team and we'll go meet up with Cas and the Winchesters.

Suddenly, the TARDIS's slight motion stopped and the Doctor answered that we had landed in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll go get him real quick." I volunteered, standing up.

"I'll come too," Daniel stood with me and I quietly slid open the TARDIS door and slipped out.

"Nice place," Daniel commented, looking around the common room, decorated in scarlet and gold.

"I know, now focus." I tiptoed over to the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "I think he's just starting his first year."

After peeking around a few corners and checking a few faces, I managed to find James. I slowly crept up beside his bed and shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly and when he saw me he opened his mouth. I saw the scream ahead of time and my hand was already over his mouth. "Shh!" I whispered furiously. "You don't want to get us caught, do you?" James slowly shook his head no. "The Doctor's here to pick us up. Get dressed and grab your wand. We have to go." He nodded and I removed my hand from his face.

"Is that creepy death kid with you?" James asked, pulling on muggle clothes.

"Yeah," I answered, my back turned for him to change, "but stick with me and he probably shouldn't bother you-probably."

"How many aliens are with us?" James inquired.

"Daniel and the Doctor. Although I'm still convince Master Fowl is one of them."

"That's a bit rude." Daniel tapped his foot thoughtfully. "I mean, what did us alien types do to deserve classification with a Fowl?

* * *

Winchesters

"This place is a dump." Dean noted wryly.

"Only because you can't see through the glamour." Cas replied. "Come on, no time to waste." He led the way up the path to the broken down doors. When he pushed them open they saw that the inside sanctuary was in good shape with candles lit all around the room.

An elevator on the far wall dinged open just then to reveal two boys; one dark-haired, one light haired.

"Alexander, Jace." Cas greeted them. "We need your help. Clary and Isabelle's too. Also Simon, Jordan, and Maia, if possible."

"I don't think that many people will fit in the Imapala," Dean muttered.

"Do you need Clary that bad?" Jace asked.

"We need all the help we can get," Sam answered.

"You should know by now that you can't leave Clary out of these problems." Alex told Jace. "She'll follow anyway."

Sherlock spoke up then. "Hurry up and gather everyone we asked for. We haven't got all day."

"Right. I'll go get Izzy and we'll pick up Clary and Simon." said Alec, turning to Jace. "Think you can handle a couple werewolves?"

"Do you have to ask?" Jace flipped open his phone and started dialing. "Hey, Maia, can you grab Jordon and meet us at Taki's. It's an emergency ... Castiel's here." After a moment Jace hung up and put his phone away. "She's on her way. Who're your friends, Cas?"

"This is Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam. They're basically shadowhunters, but they're mundanes."

"Mundane hunters," Isabelle laughed, stepping out of the elevator. "What is the world coming to?"

"And this is Sherlock Holmes. He is not a psychopath." Cas finished.

"I'm a highly functioning sociopath." Sherlock added.

"We should get going." Alec strapped a seraph blade to his belt and handed one to Jace.

"Great," Dean yanked his keys out. "Who's riding in the trunk?"

"No one, Dean." Cas sighed. "Sherlock and I have to check on something. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point later."

"What are you checking on?" Sam asked.

"You'll probably find out later so don't ask questions and get going." Sherlock snapped. "Or would you rather the end of the world?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and all. I'm thinking about adding a few Animes (how is that plural anyways?) like soul eater, fairy tail, maybe some more. I'm doing some one-shot prequels about this to explain a few things along the way so watch out for those. Meanwhile I'm thinking about an Artemis Fowl/2nd generation Percy Jackson crossover so tell me what you think about that.**


End file.
